


Mamy tylko siebie

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginnings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Other, Past Character Death, Smuga jest beznadziejny w emocjach, Smuga to emocjonalna ameba, Syberia - Freeform, Tomek knows everything, Wilmowski really needs a hug, after Syberia, ale Tomek chce pomóc, emocje są trudne, niby Wilmuga ale może być jako przyjaźń, pomaganie ludziom też
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Po zabiciu Pawłowa zagrożenie co prawda zmalało, ale dla niektórych mrok stał się jeszcze bardziej przykry.Ale Tomek nie ma zamiaru siedzieć z założonymi rękami, ani nikomu na to pozwolić, nawet jeśli niektórzy upierają się, że nic innego nie umieją na tę chwilę poradzić.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Obozowanie w sercu tajgi do najprzyjemniejszych nie należało. Choć zima jeszcze nie nadeszła, chłód wgryzał się dosłownie wszędzie, przenikając do szpiku kości.  
Dwójka wycieńczonych młodych ludzi i bez tego była w nędznym stanie.  
Dość źle było z nimi, by Smuga z obawy przed apatycznym, nieprzemyślanym działaniem Zbyszka i Nataszy, poprosił bosmana Nowickiego o zajęcie się nimi.  
Odsunął go na bok i chwilę po prostu mówił. Tadek po namyśle pokiwał głową, odpowiedziawszy bardzo szybko i krótko coś, co mogło być tylko zgodą.  
A potem przyczepił się do nich, dbając o oboje jak o małe dzieci na pierwszej w życiu wyprawie. Pamiętał za nich o posiłkach i odpoczynku, dbał o cieplejszy ubiór i kontrolował stan zdrowia.

Tomka szczerze zdumiała taka taktyka radzenia sobie z problemem. A jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło go, że zadziałała, a mimo to Smuga pozostał ślepy na jeden bardzo ważny szczegół na wyprawie... 

\- Jest z nim źle.   
\- Tomku? - siedzący na warcie podróżnik drgnął gwałtownie, zaskoczony zupełnie tak przejętym szeptem, który rozległ się za nim w środku nocy - A ty nie powinieneś spać?   
\- Nie rozumie pan? - Tomek jakby nie słyszał pytania - Jest z nim źle, trzeba mu jakoś pomóc.   
\- Z kim? Komu? - Smuga wyraźnie rzeczywiście nie rozumiał.   
\- Z moim tatą. On... nie jest sobą, odkąd spotkał... odkąd zginął Pawłow. Coś jest nie tak. Pan... pan musiał też to zauważyć!   
\- Cóż, oczywiście, że coś jest nie tak - Smuga bardzo powoli skinął głową - Pawłow... ten człowiek... z resztą sam wiesz, co zrobił. Twój ojciec potrzebuje trochę czasu. Naprawdę. Musimy dać mu przez chwilę spokój.   
\- On nie chce spokoju - syknął zniecierpliwiony Tomek, siadając obok podróżnika przy ogniu - Znam go. To nie o to chodzi. Musimy mu pomóc!   
\- Rozumiem cię, Tomku. Naprawdę. Pytałem go, czy możemy coś zrobić i...   
\- I sądził pan, że powie, jak mu pomóc? - Tomek z niedowierzaniem utkwił w nim wzrok.   
Smuga bardzo powoli skinął głową.   
\- Tak. Czemu miałby nie powiedzieć? Przecież wie, że może na nas liczyć.   
\- Tu nie o to chodzi - Tomek powoli pokręcił głową - On wie. Ale nie może pan oczekiwać, że powie prosto z mostu, że musi się pozbierać po zrozumieniu, że spędził tyle dni z człowiekiem, który... że wstawił się za nim... że on jeden chciał zachować Pawłowa przy życiu, bo widział w nim człowieka... a tymczasem...   
\- Tomku... - Smuga łagodnie wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń - Twój ojciec naprawdę wie lepiej niż my dwaj razem wzięci, jak należy postępować w takich chwilach i...   
\- Pan naprawdę nie rozumie - uznał ze zdziwieniem Tomek - On może pomagać innym. Ale czasami sam też potrzebuje pomocy. Po prostu. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto przy nim będzie.   
\- Wszyscy jesteśmy przy...   
\- Nie w ten sposób, że uratuje go przed postrzałem czy coś. Że przy nim posiedzi, wysłucha, zrozumie... że przy nim po prostu będzie...   
Smuga westchnął lekko, pokiwał powoli głową.   
\- Rozumiem to, co mówisz, ale nie rozumiem, po co mi to mówisz.   
\- Bo tym kimś nie jestem ja! Jestem tylko dzieckiem!   
\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując...   
\- On potrzebuje kogoś, kto umie sobie to wyobrazić. Poczuć to, co on. Usiąść i zrozumieć. Po prostu. Kogoś bliskiego... - Tomek urwał na chwilę, nim dodał cicho, słabiej - Ma przecież tylko nas.   
Smuga spojrzał na niego powoli, ciężkim wzrokiem.   
\- Tomku... Rozumiem, że to ode mnie oczekujesz...   
\- On był przy panu! - przypomniał Tomek gorliwie - W Afryce, gdy pan umierał... i w Hemis... po tym jak pana brat...   
\- Twój ojciec był przy mnie wiele razy więcej - odparł głucho Smuga.   
\- A teraz on potrzebuje kogoś przy nim!   
\- Rozumiem to, naprawdę. Ale tym kimś... nie jestem ja.   
\- Bo co? - syknął Tomek z wyrzutem.   
\- Bo nie potrafię pocieszać ludzi. Ani z nimi rozmawiać, o czymś dla nich trudnym tak, by ich nie urazić, albo jeszcze bardziej nie zranić. W ogóle rozmawiać... Uwierz mi, dla Andrzeja będzie lepiej, jeśli nie będzie do tego wszystkiego jeszcze znosił mojego gadania - zakończył zmęczonym tonem Smuga.   
Tomek chwilę patrzył na niego w ponurej ciszy, nim orzekł:  
\- No to niech pan mu nic nie mówi! Niech pan po prostu z nim siedzi i nic nie mówi. Ale niech pan nie pozwoli mu być samemu - głos Tomka zadrżał lekko - Nie po tym wszystkim, co dla nas obu zrobił. Nie teraz. On chroni mnie, ze mną o tym nie porozmawia... z nikim... jeśli pan też po prostu go zostawi.   
Smuga spojrzał na niego ponownie, odległym i niepewnym wzrokiem. Tomek nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek widział u niego takie spojrzenie.   
Ale to trwało tylko króciutki moment. Potem podróżnik znów zwrócił wzrok w płomienie.   
Bardzo powoli skinął głową.   
\- Rozumiem.   
\- No to wspaniale! Pójdzie pan do niego?   
\- Tomku, ja naprawdę...   
\- To niech się pan nauczy! - przerwał mu Tomek bez śladu swego zwyczajnego tonu - Na tym polega życie. Uczymy się. Umie pan tyle rzeczy... wszystkich ich się pan nauczył... Ja proszę pana, by nauczył się pan jeszcze jednej tylko. Nie dla mnie. Dla mojego taty.   
Smuga bezgłośnie wciągnął powietrze tak mocno, że jego barki podniosły się wyraźnie.   
W mroku Tomek nie widział dobrze jego twarzy, ale odniósł wrażenie, że podróżnik czymś się bardzo zmartwił, gdy spytał go cicho:  
\- Możesz mi w tym trochę pomóc?   
\- Jak?   
\- Nie wiem... nauczyć mnie... pokazać... cokolwiek. Co miałbym zrobić?  
Tomek zrozumiał. Powoli skinął głową.   
\- Pomogę panu. Ale pan pomoże jemu.   
\- Jeśli tylko zdołam...   
\- Zdoła pan. Musi pan zdołać. On nie ma już nikogo po za nami... musimy umieć mu pomóc, skoro on pomaga nam.

****

Ciche kroki przy namiocie wyrwały go z ponurej zadumy. Otrząsnął się z myśli, uniósł głowę znad rozłożonej mapy, choć myślami był zbyt daleko od nich wszystkich, by móc powiedzieć, że ją oglądał.   
Z lekkim niepokojem rozpoznał sylwetkę, która wsunęła się do małego namiotu.   
\- Coś się dzieje?   
\- Nic nowego - Smuga powoli pokręcił głową.   
Z namysłem przyjrzał się spokojnej, znacznie zbyt spokojnej twarzy przyjaciela.   
Wilmowski zdawał się być zbyt daleko myślami i całym sobą od tej konkretnej, obecnej chwili, by choćby okazać po sobie emocje.   
Pytająco uniósł brwi, gdy Smuga nic nie mówiąc, tak po prostu stał dwa kroki od niego i patrzył.   
\- Janie...? - zaryzykował wreszcie cicho - Przyszedłeś porozmawiać, czy...  
\- Nie. Chyba, że ty chcesz porozmawiać, to wtedy... to jestem i...   
\- Ja? - Wilmowski uśmiechnął się słabo - Nie. Dziękuję ci, ale mi nic nie jest i...   
Urwał gwałtownie, zupełnie zaskoczony czymś, czego nie spodziewał się otrzymać od tego konkretnego człowieka nigdy w życiu.   
Smuga mruknął pod nosem coś co brzmiało jak _"a do diabła z tym"_ , a potem po prostu podszedł do niego, wyciągnął ręce i zamknął go w uścisku.   
Wilmowski bardzo niezręcznym ruchem poklepał go po plecach, zbyt oszołomiony, by zrobić cokolwiek więcej.   
Powoli odzyskał głos.   
\- Czy... coś się...?   
\- Nie mam bladego, psiakrew, pojęcia, jak mam ci pomóc. Ani o co spytać. Ani jak skłonić cię, byś przestał udawać, że jest wszystko w porządku - syknął Smuga nie do końca tak spokojnym tonem, jak zazwyczaj - Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że chcę ci z tym pomóc. Że jestem tutaj. Dla ciebie. Przy tobie. Ale... ale nie domyślę się, czego potrzebujesz... nie potrafię... i proszę cię... byś mi to po prostu powiedział.   
Wilmowski chwilę stał sztywno, w milczeniu słuchając zupełnie niecodziennie poruszonego głosu.   
Powoli skinął głową.   
Objął go ramionami za plecy, sam przysuwając się bliżej. Oparł się głową o jego bark, powoli zawarł dłonie mocniej na jego plecach.   
\- Dziękuję - szepnął po bardzo długiej chwili ciszy - Chwilowo wszystko, czego potrzebuję... to po prostu trochę czasu... i czyjaś obecność.   
Szorstkie dłonie mocniej objęły jego plecy, silny, opiekuńczy uścisk stał się wszystkim, co Wilmowski w tamtej chwili wiedział.   
\- Jestem... - zabrzmiał bardzo łagodny głos - Nie jesteś tu sam. Naprawdę. Jeśli mi pozwolisz... będziemy w tej chwili razem. Jeśli pozwolisz mi przy tobie być... zostać z tobą, byś nie był z tym sam.   
Zamknął oczy, chłonąc spokój płynący z kojącego, znajomo łagodnego głosu.   
\- Zostań - odparł równie cicho. 

I choć musiały minąć trzy doby, by Wilmowski zaczął do niego o tym mówić... a trzy tygodnie, by Smuga nauczył się na te słowa dość sensownie odpowiadać, obaj byli pewni już w tamtej chwili, stojąc w ciszy w namiocie, że nie są na tym świecie sami.

Że ktoś rozumie. A nawet jeśli nie rozumie, to chce zrozumieć... że chce przy nim być, nawet jeśli milcząca obecność to wszystko, co w danej chwili umie z siebie dać.

Że żaden z nich nie jest już sam.

Tomek z lekkim uśmiechem odsunął się od szpary w tropiku namiotu. Kiwnął do bosmana głową, ledwie odszukał go przy ognisku, zajętego rozmową z Nataszą i Zbyszkiem.

Uniósł kciuk w górę. Napotkał szeroki uśmiech i zadowolony ruch głową. 

Poradzili sobie więc i z tą drugą dwójką poranionych przez los ludzi, którzy sami nie wiedzieli, że potrzebują pomocy.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Nie poznajesz mnie?"_

Poznaję, przecież wleczesz się z nami całą drogę. 

Poznaję cię, Pawłow, jak mógłbym nie. 

Poznaję człowieka, którego dokumenty mam w kieszeni. 

Człowieka, któremu wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi darowaliśmy życie... przeze mnie. 

_"Uciekłeś mi kiedyś, w Warszawie..."_

W Warszawie... 

Tam mogłem spotkać cię tylko w jeden sposób. Tam nie było wrogów i przyjaciół. 

Byliśmy my. I cały świat. 

Każdy był wrogiem, jeśli wiedział. 

Ty wiedziałeś. 

Ty... ty byłeś... to ty byłeś tym, który wiedział. 

_"Spotkaliśmy się nareszcie."_

Tak, nareszcie.

Nareszcie. 

Po tylu latach... 

Po tylu dniach, gdy zabijałem cię w myśli.

Po tylu nocach, gdy dręczył mnie obraz człowieka bez twarzy. Bestii.

Człowieka, który mógł wybrać. Który podjął decyzję. Który odebrał mi wszystko. Którego nigdy nie widziałem wyraźnie...

Głos, suchy i pewny, słyszany tylko raz w krótkim okrzyku. 

Nareszcie się spotkaliśmy. 

Na Syberii. Ty i ja. 

Ale nie tak, jak to być miało lata temu...

Ty z rewolwerem, cały we krwi. 

Ja pod twoim nazwiskiem, z wyrokiem na karku od kilku lat. 

Jakże przekorny bywa ludzki los. 

_"Teraz nie uciekniesz..."_

Ależ ja nie uciekam, agencie Pawłow. 

Nie mam już dokąd. 

Dzięki tobie. 

_"Twój wspólnik leży, martwy, w obozie."_

Więc raz jeszcze zabiłeś dla samego siebie. 

Raz jeszcze... 

Czy umiesz w ogóle policzyć ludzi, których zabiłeś? Czy jesteś świadomy? 

Czy wiesz, że każdy twój podpis powinien być złożony krwią? 

Czy wiesz, że każde twoje słowo było wyrokiem? 

Nie na jednego człowieka... 

Nie. 

Wtedy byłoby sprawiedliwie. 

Zginął, bo wyszedł przed szereg. 

Ale nie ty... 

Ty zabiłeś każdego, kto żył koło niego. 

Jednym podpisem. 

Czy wiesz o tym? 

_"Trafisz na szubienicę!"_

Nie trafię. 

A ty nie złożysz nikomu raportu. 

Wojna dobiegła końca, Pawłow. 

Stoimy tutaj, tylko my dwaj. 

Nie będzie żadnego procesu. 

Żaden z nas nie dożyje dotarcia policji. 

Jedno mi powiedz, nim to zakończymy tak, jak się zaczęło...

Czy ty wiedziałeś? 

Czy wiedziałeś, kim jestem? 

Czy masz świadomość, że nie dożyłbyś Nerczyńska, gdyby nie człowiek, głupi, naiwny człowiek, który nie chciał twojej krwi na rękach jego rodziny? 

Czy wiedziałeś...? 

Czy wiedziałeś, że ten człowiek stawał w twojej obronie za każdym razem, walcząc o to, by nie strzelono ci w głowę, w pustym, cichym lesie?

I nikt, nikt by się nigdy nie dowiedział. 

Nikogo byś już nie zabił... 

Nikogo już nigdy nie skazałbyś na nic. 

Czy wiedziałeś, że dziecko, które nie chciało cię zabić, jako jedyne obok mnie... że temu chłopcu to ty właśnie zabrałeś rodziców? 

Czy wiedziałeś, że masz dług wobec osób, które skazałeś na śmierć? Wobec osób, którym zniszczyłeś życie? 

Tylko to mi powiedz. 

Czy wiedziałeś...? 

Czy cały ten czas śmiałeś się losowi w twarz, na łasce ludzi, których wygnałeś z kraju, słuchając jak kłócą się między sobą... jak jeden z nich chce wciąż uparcie widzieć w tobie człowieka?

Jak upiera się, że możesz być zwykłym, chcącym przetrwać burzę człowiekiem, który ma rodzinę, który nie miał po prostu wyboru... który tylko wykonywał rozkazy... 

Czy wiedziałeś? 

_\- Dobrze więc... życie za życie..._

Choć ty powinieneś konać trzy razy... albo i więcej... kto wie, ile zła ludziom wyrządziłeś... 

Czy może chociaż ty sam wiesz? 

Czy choć odrobinę jesteś świadomy, ile krwi i łez płynęło przez ciebie? Przez jeden twój podpis... 

Czy wiesz? 

_"Zginiesz...!"_

Nie ja pierwszy z twych rąk. 

Ale ja ostatni.

Przyrzekam. Już koniec. 

Nikomu już nigdy nie wydasz się człowiekiem. 

Już dosyć. 

Życie za życie. 


End file.
